SASUKE 4
50 will run its the same as last time with Keisuke Hatsuta commentating the first 30 and then Ichiro Furutachi commentating the rest of the tournament Stage 1 60 seconds 1 log climb 2 rolling log 3 shaking bridge 4 climbing down the log 5 wicked wall 6 tarzan jump 7 rope climb Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii CLEAR 7.6 seconds left 2 Hiroyuki Asaoka CLEAR 6.6 seconds left 3 Jun Kubota 1. log climb 4 Masakazu Ebihara 1. log climb 5 Ken Hasegawa CLEAR 12.2 seconds left 6 Hiroaki Takemoto 1-01 1. log climb 7 Takuyu Ueda 1-02 7. rope climb. time out 8 Susumu Shigeno 1-03 CLEAR 11.5 seconds left 9 Kenichi Yoshida 1-04 CLEAR 16.3 seconds left 10 Waka Ayakura 7. rope climb. time out. the log SLID down the track 11 Akira Omori 2. rolling log. struggled on the log climb 12 Kazutaka Miyazawa 2-01 1. log climb 13 Keito Naruo 2-02 1. log climb 14 Ayako Iwasawa 2-03 2. rolling log 15 Koichi Kansake 2-04 CLEAR 4.2 seconds left 16 Shinichi Aizawa 2-05 1. log climb 17 Haruo Takimoto 2-06 1. log climb 18 Tadanori Fukayama CLEAR 15.8 seconds left 19 Masahi Saeki 3-01 1. log climb 20 Nao Terada 3-02 4. climbing down the log 21 Tadao Ito 3-03 7. rope climb. time out 22 Miki Ono 7. rope climb. pressed the buzzer 0.1 seconds too late! 23 Eiichi Miura CLEAR 17.6 seconds left 24 Shusuke Sato 4-01 CLEAR 14.2 seconds left 25 Katsushige Fukushima 4-02 CLEAR 11.8 seconds left 26 Takuji Araki 4-03 CLEAR 3.2 seconds left 27 Yan Yang CLEAR 10.5 seconds left. 2nd woman in history to clear Stage 1 28 Takayuki Kawashima 5-01 CLEAR 8.9 seconds left 29 Masao Nishihama 5-02 CLEAR 15.7 seconds left 30 Junpei Morita 5-03 CLEAR 12.3 seconds left yeesh 15 clears so far! thats 50% of the competitors so far! how will the other 20 do? 31 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 23.6 seconds left 32 Ken Nakata 6-01 1. log climb 33 Taka Sato 6-02 1. log climb 34 Masato Kondo 6-03 1. log climb 35 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 14.7 seconds left 36 Kenichi Ishijima 7-01 CLEAR 12.3 seconds left 37 Shinji Matsushima 7-02 CLEAR 19.4 seconds left 38 Takashi Hashidate 7-03 1. log climb 39 Ryugo Suzuka 7-04 2. rolling log 40 Shingo Yamamoto CLEAR 23.8 seconds left 41 Hiroyuki Nagahama 8-01 1. log climb 42 Kazunori Eda 8-02 CLEAR 21.4 seconds left 43 Shigenori Kobayashi 8-03 2. rolling log 44 Takashi Yamauchi 8-04 2. rolling log 45 Shane Kosugi 8-05 7. rope climb. time out 46 Christopher Fields 8-06 1. log climb 47 Travis Allen Schroeder CLEAR 24.6 seconds left 48 Hiroaki Yoshizaki 2. rolling log 49 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 26.5 seconds left 50 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 26.8 seconds left. fastest time 50 attempts 24 clears half of the field cleared! Stage 2 50 seconds 1 spider walk 2 moving walls 3 spider climb 4 5 continuous hammers 5 reverse conveyor 6 wall lifting 40k 50k Competitors 1 Ichiro Atarashii 4. 5 continuous hammers 2 Hiroyuki Asaoka CLEAR 13.9 seconds left. joint fastest time with Iketani 5 Ken Hasegawa 2. moving walls 8 Susumu Shigeno 9-01 3. spider climb 9 Kenichi Yoshida 9-02 1. spider walk 15 Koichi Kansake 9-03 4. 5 continuous hammers 18 Tadanori Fukayama 1. spider walk 23 Eiichi Miura 10-01 CLEAR 8.8 seconds left 24 Shusuke Sato 10-02 CLEAR 7.1 seconds left 25 Katsushige Fukushima 10-03 3. spider climb 26 Takuji Araki 1. spider walk 27 Yan Yang CLEAR 1.3 seconds left. first woman to ever beat stage 2 28 Takayuki Kawashima 11-01 CLEAR 4.7 seconds left 29 Masao Nishihama 11-02 3. spider climb 30 Junpei Morita 11-03 4. 5 continuous hammers 31 Kazuhiko Akiyama CLEAR 12.9 seconds left 35 Naoki Iketani CLEAR 13.9 seconds left. joint fastest time with Asaoka 36 Kenichi Ishijima 12-01 3. spider climb 37 Shinji Matsushima 12-02 3. spider climb 40 Shingo Yamamoto 12-03 4. 5 continuous hammers 42 Kazunori Eda 12-04 4. 5 continuous hammers 47 Travis Allen Schroeder CLEAR 11.7 seconds left 49 Kane Kosugi CLEAR 13.8 seconds left 50 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 11.6 seconds left 24 attempts 10 clears most Stage 2 clears ever! Stage 3 no time limit 1 pole jump 2 propeller bars 3 arm bike 4 cliffhanger 5 pipe slider 4-13 version Competitors 2 Hiroyuki Asaoka 4. cliffhanger 0:58 23 Eiichi Miura 4. cliffhanger 0:41 24 Shusuke Sato 4. cliffhanger 0:51 27 Yan Yang 2. propeller bars 0:18 28 Takayuki Kawashima 13 4. cliffhanger 0:47 31 Kazuhiko Akiyama 5. pipe slider 1:31. lost grip on 2nd track 35 Naoki Iketani 14-01 4. cliffhanger 0:41 47 Travis Allen Schroeder 14-02 4. cliffhanger 0:53 49 Kane Kosugi 14-03 4. cliffhanger 0:34 50 Katsumi Yamada CLEAR 1:33 10 attempts 1 clear Stage 4 15m 30 seconds Competitor 50 Katsumi Yamada 1. rope climb. time out. about 13m up. another close final stage call by yamada! 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas